


Zoids: The Haiku

by DrGairyuki



Category: Zoids (Anime & Toys)
Genre: Haiku, Meta Poetry, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A series of haiku about Zoids.





	1. Garius

_It is one of the first Zoids ever created_

_It was the ancestor to all Zoid you see today_

_The first Zoid that was created: Garius_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am doing these haiku for these Zoids because for not only fun, but to also help to relive my stress a bit.


	2. Glidoler

_It is one of the first Zoids ever created_

_The first that can fly_

_And it is able take off water too_

 


	3. Elepantus

_It is one of the first Zoids ever created_

_Better than Garius except for speed_

_It was the last of the prototype generation to be build_

　

 


	4. Bigasaurus

_Big and tall_

_The first of the first generation_

_It was largest Zoid of its time_

_The earliest largest Zoid ever created_

 


	5. Gurantula

_It is small and fragile_  
_Yet nimber and fast on its legs_  
_It strike when the time is right_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I kinda forgot to post it yesterday, but there's a reason why you can choose your publish date setting, which I am thankful of.


	6. Aquadon

_It is a amphibious Zoid_

_It can operate on land or in water_

_The first Zoid for aquatic combat_

 


	7. Tank

_It is one of the most unusual Zoids ever created_

_A Box-shaped Zoid with 4 wheels and 2 wings_

_It is the only Tank-type Zoid to ever exist_

_And it is only 2 Power Zoids in existance along with its adversary_

 


	8. Serpent

_It has a long and tall neck like a serpent_

_2 large driving wheels that make it go fast_

_And it is only 2 Power Zoids in existance along with its adversary_

 


	9. Gorgodos

_A Stegosaurus-type Zoid of a small size_

_It was one of the first Zoids to dabble in electric warfare_

_It was the inspiration for a later Zoid of the same type..._

 


	10. Hidocker

_Tall and tower over most of its small-scaled brethren of the early days_

_It was served as an armored personnel vehicle for soldier_

_Since it have the regeneration ability of a lizard regrowing its tail_

 


	11. Molga

_A standard infanity Zoid that is fast and well-armored_

_It is more well-armored than most Zoids of its size_

_It is one of the first Zoids created and used by the Zenenbas Empire_

 


	12. Merda (Hellrunner)

_Light for its weight yet fast for its speed on its two legs_

_It was the fastest Zoid of its days_

_It was even faster than most modern Zoids_

_It was fast even by modern Zoid standards_

_With only nonpure land-based or pure air-based Zoids could catch up to it_

_As it was the fastest pure land-based Zoid ever to be created_

 


	13. Malder

_Slow yet powerful and heavily-armored for its size_   
_It appear to be innocuous and rather harmless, but looks are deceiving_   
_It is one of the first Zoid created and used by the Zenebas Empire_


	14. Pegasuros

_Faster and quicker than its predecessor that preceded it_

_It is the first Zoid to fly over Mach 3_

_But lost the ability to land on water like its predecessor_

_It is the upgrade of the Zoid that can fly, Glidoler_

 


	15. Spiker

_Small and simple Zoid to create and build_

_It was a frontline Zoid of its day_

_Striking down its enemy where they least expect it_

 


	16. Mammoth

_It was an improvement over the Bigasaur in every way_

_It was able to adapt to difficult conditions despite its bulk_

_It was one of the first Zoids to mount melee-ranged weapons_

_It was, for a brief time, the most powerful Zoid on Planet Zi_

 


	17. Zatton

_Tall enough to see the battlefield with its neck_

_It prefer to not go into direct combat with other Zoids_

_It shared a unusual friendship with the Geruder_

 


	18. Geruder

_One of the earliest Zoids used by the Zenebas Empire_   
_It is far more heavily-armed than either Molga or Marder_   
_It was designed as a straightforward assault platform in masses_


	19. Gator

_It was a electronic warfare and communications Zoid_

_Carrying numerous eletronic systems in its distinctive fin_

_Giving it a superior command and control platform_

_Exceeding the capabilites of the Gorgodos_

 


End file.
